Parody Cinderella
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: perjuangan Cinderella untuk mengejar pangeran impiannya. bagaimanakah Cinderella versi Tenten? apakah ia berhasil mendapatkan pangeran impiannya? atau malah gagal? untuk tahu lebih lanjut, silahkan baca dan RIVIEW, ya! arigatou..


Hai…………. Ini author Hime Uguisu! Masih ingat, kan? Kali ini kita akan membaca cerita tentang Cinderella! Atau lebih tepatnya Parody Cinderella.

Disclaimer:

©Masashi Kishimoto sensei.. XD

Author's Note://selamat membaca!

* * *

Parody Cinderella

By

Hime Uguisu

Pagi itu di sebuah desa terpencil nan nista, tinggal lah sebuah keluarga. Ayah dikeluarga itu pergi entah ke surga atau ke neraka. Lalu seorang gadis bernama Cinderella tinggal bersama ibu tiri, dan dua kakak tirinya yang sangat kejam.

Tenten sedang menyapu lantai sambil bernyanyi yang fals banget. Kalau dicerita aslinya, Cinderella nyanyi, burung-burung pada seneng. Nah, Cinderella fersi Tenten laen lagi ceritanya. Dia nyanyi, burung-burung yang denger malah pada mati. Ckckck… dasar gak sadar diri! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaki menuruni tangga. Saat sampai di lantai bawah ternyata hanya kaki doang yang nongol? Gak deh.. kidding. Itu adalah ibu tirinya Tenten, alias Konan. Buset dah… ibu tiri ama anak tirinya, cantikan ibu tirinya kemana-mana!

"Heh, Tenten! Buruan nyapunya, lama amat sih!" bentak Konan. Konan pun berjalan mendekati Tenten. Konan lalu jongkok (entahlah apa bahasa bagusnya 'jongkok') di lantai, tepat didepan Tenten. Konan lalu menunjuk lantai itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu apakah yang Konan Tunjuk?

"Ada apa, ma?" Tanya Tenten polos.

"Lihat! Masih ada debu!" Tunjuk Konan pada sebuah debu kecil yang amat kecii….lll di lantai. Kira-kira sebesar titik ini= .

"HAH? Emang keliatan, ya? Maaf deh!" Tenten lalu mengambil debu itu dengan tangannya entah bagaimana caranya.

"TENTEN….!" Teriak Ino, kakak tirinya Tenten yang pertama.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tenten. Ia lalu segera berlari ke atas, menuju kamar kakak tirinya itu.

"Lama amat sih! Ini, baju gw kok belum lw setrika!" bentak Ino. Tenten lalu mengambil gaun ungu milik Ino itu.

"Baik, saya setrika dulu. Tapi emangnya mau dipake kemana? Sok amat pake gaun di kampung begini." Kata Tenten lancang. Mendengar ucapan Tenten, Ino langsung murka.

"Ntar juga pasti ada pangeran yang ngundang gw ke istananya!" protes Ino. Tenten malah ketawa.

"Hahaha… mana ada pangeran yang mau ngundang gadis kampung kayak kita! Gak mungkin kejadian! Kalau sampe kejadian, iris nih telinga gw!" kata Tenten PD. Author jadi bingung, sebenernya siapa sih Cinderella disini? Abis masa' Cinderella ngomongnya kasar begitu. Ino jadi makin murka. Tiba-tiba Hinata, sang kakak tiri kedua? Datang.

"Maaf, permisi. Maaf banget mengganggu kalian. Tapi ada tamu dari kerajaan tuh!" ucap Hinata lembut. Lho? Harusnya kan kakak tirinya Cinderella itu galak! Ini kok malah lembut? Sepertinya author salah casting. Akhirnya semuanya pun berkumpul di bawah, menghampiri tamu tersebut.

"Permisi, saya kesini ingin mengantarkan undangan untuk bu Konan, dan anak-anaknya" kata tamu tersebut. Tamu itu adalah pengawal istana. Konan menatap tamu tersebut dengan pandangan heran.

"Ini undangan apa, ya?" Tanya Konan sambil mengambil undangan itu, lalu membukanya.

"Undangan dari pangeran Gaara. Pangeran Gaara sedang mencari pasangan, jadi beliau memerintahkan saya untuk mengirimkan seluruh undangan pesta dansa pada seluruh gadis yang ada di desa ini." Jelas pengawal itu. Di desa ada istana, ya? Bodo ah…

"Undangannya malam ini?" teriak Konan kaget begitu membaca undangan itu. Si pengawal pun mengangguk dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba Ino tertawa sinis, lalu Ino pun lari menuju dapur. Ia mengambil sebilah pisau daging yang amat tajam. Ino lalu memegangi tangannya Tenten sambil menodongkan pisau daging itu pada Tenten.

"Eh….? Ino, kau mau apa?" Tanya Tenten ketakutan plus gelagapan.

"Mau ngiris kuping lw Cinderbolong (…..!) !" Bentak Ino dengan wajah yang sudah nafsu pengen ngiris kuping Tenten. 'glek' Tenten menelan ludah. Badannya udah keringat dingin. Dia baru mikir kalau ngomong itu gak boleh sembarangan. Dasar bodoh!

"Kan aku becanda, kakakku yang cantik! Nanti kalau marah-marah, Sasuke benci ama kakak lw!" Tenten berusaha memuji-muji Ino. Mendengar kata-kata Tenten, Ino langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bener juga, ya! Ntar Sasuke gak mau sama aku. Eh,, tunggu dulu… Sasuke kan gak muncul di fic ini! Lagian ceritanya kan gw sukanya ama pangeran!" Ino langsung mengambil pisau daging tadi dan mengancam Tenten lagi. Malang benar nasibnya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar, ya! Kalian harus bersahabat sebagai kakak adik." Kata Hinata mendamaikan.

"Maaf, saya permisi dulu." Kata pengawal itu. Ia lalu meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Sementara si pengawal sudah pergi, bu Konan dan putri-putrinya sedang berunding di ruang tengah.

"Kalian malam ini harus dandan yang sangat cantik… dan pilih gaun yang terbaik, ya!" perintah Konan. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Aku mau pakai yang ini!" seru Ino sambil mengambil sebuah gaun ungu yang indah, tapi norak (?).

"Aku mau pakai yang ini!" Seru Hinata sambil mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna biru muda dengan sentuhan warna putih dan pink yang sangat manis.

"Aku.. aku pakai yang mana?" Tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri seperti anak TK. Dalam sekejap Konan langsung melirik ke arah Tenten dengan tatapan iblis.

"Siapa bilang kamu boleh ikut? Kamu kan bukan anak saya!" bentak Konan. Mendengar itu Tenten langsung kaget. Dia langsung cemberut. Melihat Tenten sedih begitu, Hinata segera menghampiri Tenten dan merangkulnya.

"Udah ya, jangan sedih. Kamu boleh ikut kok!" Kata Hinata sambil menepuk punggung Tenten pelan.

Author: Woy, Hinata! Sini deh!

Hinata: ada apa?

Author: lw tuh ceritanya jadi kakak tiri! Yang jahat, dong! –author ngegetok kepala Hinata-

Hinata: maaf, deh! Tapi kan aku harus jadi anak baik.

Author: Cuih! Sekarang gw gak mau tau, lw harus galak! Kalo gak lw gak boleh ikut lagi di fic gw!

Hinata: iya, iya! –berlari meninggalkan author, dan kembali menghampiri Tenten.

"Hinata, dia gak boleh ikut!" bentak Konan. Hinata langsung mendorong Tenten.

"Iya, kamu gak boleh ikut! Sekarang rasakan penderitaanmu, 'bawang putih'!" bentak Hinata pada Tenten. Semua langsung pada swt, termasuk author.

"Haha…. Kok bawang putih sih? Ngaco lw!" ejek Tenten. Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lho, emang sekarang kita lagi drama apaan?" Tanya Hinata polos. Semuanya langsung pada ketawa.

"Drama CINDERELLA ..!" teriak semuanya kompak. Hinata cuman bisa nyengir-nyengir aja sambil blushing.

Oke, back to the story:

"Tapi kan pengawal itu bilang pangeran mengundang smua gadis, berarti saya juga di undang!" Tenten membela diri.

"Emang lw cewek? Lw kan pembantu. (apa hubungannya?) tau diri dong!" Kata I no.

"Ayolah, aku boleh ikut, ya?" Tenten memaksa Konan dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Tetep enggak! Udah deh, lw beresin rumah aja! Lantai belom dipel, lagi!" kata Konan sambil melempar lap pel ke muka Tenten.

"Ayo anak-anak, kita siap-siap." Kata Konan sambil menggiring (?) anak-anaknya menuju ke tangga. Mereka lalu menaiki tangga tersebut lalu berkumpul di kamar Ino. Tenten mulai mengepel lantai sambil bernyanyi:

"Ibu tiri… hanya cinta kepada ayahku saja…" 'hiks..hiks…' Tenten terus mengepel sambil nangis dengan lebaynya….

Sementara itu Ino, Hinata, dan Konan…

"Ma, bagus gak rambut aku kalau dikuncir satu kayak gini, udah gitu pakai jepitan motif bunga ungu kayak gini?" Tanya Ino meminta pendapat Konan. Konan mengangguk setuju sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata yang bertanya.

"Ma, bagus gak rambut aku dikepang dua kayak gini?" Tanya Hinata. Konan langsung geleng-geleng.

"Hinata, mama tau kamu itu gadis desa. Tapi jangan terang-terangan menunjukkan status sosialmu gitu dong! Kamu dikepang dua gitu kayak gadis desa aja!" protes Konan. Konan lalu melepaskan kepangan Hinata. Konan lalu mengoprek rambut Hinata. Ia menyisir rambut Hinata. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah bando berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan kupu-kupu kecil minimalis berwarna putih yang berada di pinggir atas bando tersebut. Lalu memakaikan bando tersebut pada Hinata.

"Nah, begini kan manis. Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, ayo kalian pakai gaunnya. Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik!" Kata Konan. Ia lalu meninggalkan kamar Ino.

"Nah sekarang aku juga harus dandan, nih!" batin Konan. Ia lalu segera berlari memasuki kamarnya. Malam hari pun tiba. Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Pesta dimulai pukul 8 malam tepat. Ino, Hinata, dan Konan sudah siap. Mereka menyewa sebuah kereta kuda untuk pergi ke istana. Sebelum mereka pergi Konan berlari ke dapur menghampiri Tenten.

"Jaga rumah, ya!" kata Konan.

"Saya boleh ikut, ya? Please! Saya akan melakukan apa saja.." Tenten memohon-mohon pada Konan sampai sujud-dujud segala di kaki Konan. Melihat Tenten begitu, Konan malah semakin punya ide licik. Ia mengambil sebuah karung yang berisi kacang hijau yang belum dimasak seberat 5 kg, lalu menjatuhkan kacang hijau itu di lantai.

"Kau boleh ikut, asalkan kau harus memungut semua kacang hijau ini tanpa hilang satu pun!" perintah Konan. Tenten langsung bengong. Gimana caranya mungut kacang sebanyak ini? Pasti lama banget. Namun, karena Tenten pengen banget ke istana, akhinya ia menyanggupi perintah Konan. Ia lalu mulai memungut kacang itu satu per satu. Konan pun berjalan meninggalkan Tenten sambil tersenyum licik.

"Dasar bego! Kapan selesainya tuh? Pestanya keburu abis kali…" batin Konan.

"Mama…! Kereta kudanya udah dateng, nih! Ayo berangkat!" teriak Ino dan Hinata kompak. Ino dan Hinata pun segera menaiki kereta kuda tersebut. Konan segera mempercepat langkahnya dan berlari menuju kereta kuda yang berhenti di depan rumahnya itu. Konan lalu menaiki kereta kuda itu, lalu mereka segera pergi meninggalkan rumah dan menuju istana pangeran Gaara.

"Cape amat sih…" keluh Tenten sambil terus memunguti kacang hijau itu. Ia lalu meyengka keringatnya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Saat ini ia baru bisa memungut 20 butir kacang hijau. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya kecil nan terang muncul di hadapan Tenten.

"Uh.. silau! Apaan tuh?" Tenten bingung. Ia terus menatap ke arah cahaya itu. Lalu dari cahaya itu perlahan muncul seorang peri kecil yang sangat cantik.. peri itu adalah Hime Uguisu (OC-sekaligus pen name author-).

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Tenten begitu melihat Hime muncul dihadapannya.

"Gw peri lah! Masa' lw gak bisa liat sih, gw punya sayap terus bawa tongkat sihir! Monyet pake sayap terus bawa tongkat sihir juga udah bisa dibilang peri (ngaco!)" jawab Hime. Menurut author sih Hime pantesnya jadi nenek sihir dari pada ibu peri. Sepertinya, author salah casting lagi. (Digebukin reader).

"Mau ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanya Tenten yang masih bingung.

"Sebenernya sih gw males ngomongnya, tapi karna disuruh author.. ya udah deh…! Gw.. ups maksudnya,,, aku mau bantuin kamu!" Jawab Hime.

"Coba buktiin kalo kamu emang peri dan mau bantuin aku!" Kata Tenten dengan nada menantang.

"Oh, itu sih gampang!" Hime lalu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada kacang hijau yang berserakan di lantai, lalu mengucapkan mantra.. dan dalam sekejap lantai itu bersih, dan kacang hijau itu sudah ada di dalam karungnya lagi tanpa hilang satupun. Tenten bengong. Ia lalu bertepuk tangan norak.

"Hebat…! Sekarang tolong bantuin aku ke istana dong!" Pinta Tenten.

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu kumpulin satu buah labu, dua ekor kucing (lho? Bukannya tikus?), dan satu ekor tikus!" Perintah Hime. Tenten mengangguk ia segera berlari ke halaman belakang dan mencari benda-benda yang disuruh Hime. Beberapa saat kemudian Tenten Kembali dengan membawa semua yang diperintahkan Hime.

"Ini!" teriak Tenten girang sambil meletakan semuanya di lantai.

"Bagus, sekarang minggir! Aku akan merubah semua ini menjadi kereta 'labu'!" kata Hime. Tenten lalu menyingkir. Hime mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya sambil mengucapkan mantra. "Bhus…" asap-asap putih menutupi benda-benda itu. Dan dalam sekejap benda-benda itu berubah. Begitu melihatnya tenten langsung cengo.

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriak Tenten begitu melihatnya. Labu jadi kereta labun (Bagus!), Tikus jadi orang(Bagus), tapi… kucingnya tetep jadi kucing dengan ukuran kucing normal? (ini yang "apa-apa").

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hime dingin.

"Dasar peri gak niat nolong! Sekarang gimana caranya kucing kayak begini narik kereta labu! Kan harusnya kucingnya jadi kuda!" bentak Tenten. Hime ketawa sinis.

"Emang gw bilang mau bikin kereta 'kuda'? gw bilangnya kereta 'labu'! jadi siapa yang tolol?" Tanya Hime. Tenten tertunduk diam.

"Yaudahlah.. whatever soal keretanya. Sekarang ubah baju ama sepatu gw! Biar kayak seleb di tipi-tipi! (TV-TV)" Perintah Tenten. Hime menghela nafas panjang. lalu mengangguk. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi sambil mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Asap putih menyelimuti Tenten. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Tenten terlihat berbeda! Mari kita lihat! Sepertinya Tenten akan mengenakan gaun biru indah dengan sepatu kaca! Eh… tunggu.. sepertinya bukan itu yang terjadi. Tenten malah pake gaun yang ada tambalan-tambalannya terus pake sandal jepit! Yang swallow, lagi! Begitu melihat dandanannya Tenten langsung nangis.

"Hue…. Ibu perinya jahat banget!" tangis Tenten meraung-raung. Hime langsung ketawa dengan super puasnya.

"Hahaha… kenapa lagi? Kan lw minta pengen jadi kayak yang di tv, ya udah gw ubah lw jadi kayak artis yang meranin peran 'gembel' di tv!" kata Hime dengan tampang tak bersalah. Tenten langsung melihat ke arah jam di rumah menunjukan pukul 10.30! karena merasa akut terlambat, akhirnya Tenten memutuskan untuk pergi ke istana dengan jalan kaki begitu melihat kondisi kereta kuda impiannya yang jadi nista banget.

"Gw tuh peran jadi Cinderella atau apa sih!" gerutu Tenten. Akhirnya ia sampai di istana pengeran. Disana semuanya sedang berdansa. Tapi ketika Tenten hendak masuk istana, ia dicegat oleh para pengawal.

"Gembel dilarang masuk!" bentak pengawal istana itu. Merasa telah dihina, Tenten mengeluarkan senjatanya yang entah disimpen dimana. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik seseorang. Ia akhirnya tertarik sampai ke halaman belakang istana.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya tenten pada cowok yang menyelamatkannya (?) itu.

"Aku tukang kebun diistana ini. Namaku Rock Lee." Jawab orang itu.

"Aku mau ketemu pangeran!" seru Tenten.

"Ayo, kuantar lewat pintu belakang!" jawab Lee. Tenten mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan lewat pintu belakang istana sampai ke ruangan dansa. Disana terlihat pangeran Gaara sedang duduk di kursi kerajaannya. Tenten segera menyusup kedalam pesta diam-diam. Lee lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Tenten berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Hinata!" sapa Tenten. Hinata langsung kaget. Tiba-tiba pangeran Gaara langsung terbangun dari kursi kerajaannya. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri Tenten yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata. Ia semakin dekat. Dan tepat didepan Tenten dan Hinata.

"Ternyata kau cantik juga…" kata pangeran Gaara sambil blushing.

Tenten's pov…

Oh my God! Pangeran Gaara bilang gw cantik! Mimpi apa gw semalem? Yah, gak apa-apalah semua kesialan hari ini yang gw alami! Gw ikhlas.. yang penting pangeran jadi milik gw! Gak sia-sia gw jadi Cinderella!

Hinata's pov…

Hah? Pangeran Gaara ngomong ke siapa? Siapa yang dia bilang cantik? Aku atau Tenten…? Kayaknya sih aku! Secara aku kan lebih cantik dari pada Tenten! Tapi kan Cinderellanya Tenten. Bodo! Siapa tau takdirnya berubah. (Tiba-tiba Neji dateng… "Takdir gak bisa berubah!" udah gitu pergi lagi. –gak jelas deh author!-)

End of Hinata and Tenten's pov. Mereka berdua udah sama-sama ke-GR-an.

"Namamu siapa peri cantik?" Tanya pangeran Gaara.

"Aku Tenten!"

"Aku Hinata!" jawab mereka. Pangeran Gaara langsung cengo.

"Emang siapa yang ngomong ama kalian?" bentak Gaara. Hinata and Tenten langsung saling berpandangan.

"Lha? Emang ama siapa lagi?" Tanya mereka berdua heran. Reader juga pasti bingung, kan?

"Sama peri kecil yang lagi berdiri (terbang atau ngambang atau apalah itu) yang ada di tengah kalian." Jawab Gaara. Sontak mereka berdua kaget dan langsung nengok. Bener aja, ada peri Hime di tengah mereka.

"Lw! Peri sialan yang tadi!" bentak Tenten.

"HEH! Enak aja lw! Lw tuh yang sialan!" bentak Hime.

"Sini peri kecil! Namanya siapa? Kamu cantik banget! Lucu lagi!" seru Gaara. Gaara lalu menangkap Hime dengan tangannya.

"Lepas! Woy!" Hime berusaha melarikan diri dari tangan Gaara. Karena tidak bisa akhirnya Hime menggunakan sihirnya. Ia menggunakan penyengat listrik yang kecil (kan badannya kecil), dan menyengat jempolnya Gaara.

"Aduh! Sakit!" refleks Gaara melepaskannya.

"Dasar!" bentak Hime.

"Peri jangan pergi!" teriak Gaara lebay.

"Jangan panggil gw peri! Nama gw Hime Uguisu!" jelas Hime. "Bye!" seru Hime sambil dengan santainya terbang meninggalkan Gaara.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK……………..!" teriak Gaara histeris. Ia lalu memerintahkan seluruh pengawalnya untuk mencari peri itu (Hime). Lalu bagaimana nasib Cinderella. Akhirnya karna frustasi Tenten pun pergi meninggalkan istana. Ia duduk termenung di taman belakang istana.

"Huh! Kenapa nasib gw sial mulu sih!" keluh Tenten. Tiba-tiba Rock Lee menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Udah, jangan nagis lagi, ya!" kata Lee sambil menghapus air mata Tenten. Tenten menengok ke arahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Akhirnya Tenten blushing. Dan author malah jadi mau muntah. (kalo gw jadi Tenten, gw rasa gw bakal mati ditempat karena liat muka Lee yang kaya uang koin kegiles kereta.)

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lee.

"Ah, Enggak…" jawab Tenten malu-malu (CUIH….)

"Kamu mau gak nikah sama aku?" Tanya Lee secara blak-blakkan.

"HAAH…?" Tenten kaget.

Tunggu…… cerita belum selesai…

Akhirnya Tenten pun hidup bahagia diistana, tapi…

Sebagai istri tukang kebun! Lalu bagaimana dengan Pangeran Gaara?

Ia tetap bersikukuh untuk mencari peri Hime dengan menghalalkan segala cara..

Tamat……

* * *

Gimana? Ngaco kan? Biar ngaco yang penting saya harap bisa menghibur… saya mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah kata atau menyinggung hati para fans Tenten, tapi cerita ini semata-mata hanya untuk hiburan…

Tapi mohon review, ya! Caranya gampang kok! tinggal klik tombol hijau bertuliskan "Riview" dibawah ini!

Cast

Cinderella ……… Tenten

Kakak Tiri 1 ……… Ino Yamanaka

Kakak Tiri 2 ……… Hinata Hyuuga

Ibu Tiri ……… Konan

Pangeran ……… Sabaku no Gaara

Ibu Peri ……… Hime Uguisu

Tukang Kebun ……… Rock Lee

Terima kasih kepada:

Masashi Kishimoto,Minami Uguisu,The Lord Of Lucifer,PT Swallow(?),Tuhan YME,Orang Tuaku,Disney,Yang Buat Cerita Cinderella,dan Para Reader sekalian…..

Jangan Lupa… Riview!


End file.
